


Why So Delirious?

by misty_chaos



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Youtubers
Genre: E3/PaxEast, Fluff, Karaoke, Love, M/M, Mask, Romance, Smexy, facereveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:39:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8321230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misty_chaos/pseuds/misty_chaos
Summary: Delirious finally gets the courage to go to Boston for PAX East, finally choosing to reveal his face to his long-time friends and crush. Of course though, being delirious, he finds a mischievous way to show the man behind the mask.





	

Jonathan's POV  
Luke: Dude, you're running out of time, so step it up

I sigh as I read over the text Cartoonz sent me, one of many. I know I'm running out of time. I've been here a day and a half and have made no progress in revealing my face to the guys. I simply slouch in the shadows and watch as they enjoy PAX East, not knowing I'm present at the event for once.

Across the food court, Tyler makes an obnoxious noise, sending Evan into a fit of laughter. Hearing it in person only makes the butterflies fluttering in my stomach more prominent. I can't remember when these feelings started, but somehow I've become entranced by the individual; a strong infatuation, which has made meeting everyone increasingly difficult, in fear I might say something I'll regret.  Only Luke knows of my feelings, and encourages me go for it. What an idiot, I mean, Evan is clearly straight. A sigh slips between my lips, and I look at the group once again making eye contact with Cartoonz, a sceptical look plastered on his face. My eyebrows furrow in frustration, before I pull out my phone and type furiously.

Me: I'm working on it, just give it some time and something will click because I will not back out now  
Luke: Ok but hurry up  
Me: I'm gonna head back to the hotel for a bit so keep me updated  
Luke: You got it

Luke is my inside guy, letting me know when I have chances to make an appearance. I slip my phone into my pocket, before trudging towards the convention's exit. Our hotel is a close walking distance that I've tread numerous times before, but this time something catches my eye. I stop, and face a karaoke centre that was previously unnoticeable. A sly grin makes its way onto my face.

My voice sounds different in person, a much deeper tone with my accent slightly less defined. Most people would need to hear it for a while before they would recognize the similarity. On the other hand, my signature laugh would most definitely blow my cover immediately, since it stands out like a sore thumb.

I've sung numerous times in videos, but playfully and carelessly because in person, I have a pretty decent singing voice and did choir when I was in school. A wicked idea forms in my head. I mean, the guys won't recognize my voice right away, and they certainly don't know what my real singing voice sounds like. How about a little karaoke and messing with my friends?

I continue to walk towards the hotel, pulling out my phone.

Me: I believe that I have found a solution to my problems, but I need your help

I wait for a few moments, reaching the hotel's lobby before getting an answer.

Luke: Alright, what do I need to do?  
Me: You know that little karaoke building on the way to our hotel?  
Luke: Yes...  
Me: I need you to bring the guys there tonight, get them to sing a few songs on stage, and leave the rest to me  
Luke: You aren't doing what I think you're doing, right?  
Me: I don't know what you're talking about;)  
Luke: You evil little bastard, you're going to mess with them until they figure it out!  
Me: Well, let's just see who catches on the quickest  
Luke: How much will you torture them:/  
Me: Until I'm satisfied  
Luke: Fine then, I will let you know when the arrangements are made  
Me: Pleasure doing business with you  
Luke: Whatever._.

I head towards the elevator with a satisfied look and put my phone away, before pushing the button for the 4th floor.  
I relish the thought of eliciting surprised and irritated reactions from the guys, considering how funny they can be. The only thing worrying me now is how Evan will see me. Will I be what he expects? Will he be happy to finally see me? Of course he'll be happy, we've been friends for years now. I can't let my crush on him cause me to slip up. I wouldn't be able to go on if I ruined our friendship, so keeping my feelings hidden and locked up is crucial.  
______________  
While sitting in our hotel room, I contemplate on my plans for dinner. My phone dings from a text, undoubtedly Luke.

Luke: Hey the guys are up for karaoke, so after we eat, we'll head down there. I'm thinking 7pm  
Me: Okay well I'll get there a little bit before you guys, so I can make the preparations ;)

I glance at the clock, and it reads 5pm, giving me about an hour and a half to eat and get ready. I decide on just plain pizza for supper, my go-to when I don't have any ideas.

After paying for the pizza, I notice that I haven't quite come up with a song that will both catch the guys' attention, and hint that I'm in fact, Delirious in the flesh. A sudden evil grin emerges on my face, as I think of the perfect song to mess with the guys.

The clock reads 6 o'clock, as I finish eating and planning out my reveal. I rummage through my suitcase, picking out my well-known signature blue hoodie, that fits slightly big on my lean frame. I pull out some dark grey, almost black jeans to complete the look. I pull the my hood over to cover most of my face, deciding that while I perform is when I show it. I take one last look in the mirror, making sure my dark brown hair sits neat, over the usual dishevelled look. My hair is in fact long enough to reach my ears in slightly curled waves; definitely not a buzz cut. I hate to disappoint the fans as well by admitting that not a single scar is present, at least not on my face. My eyes are also not pure blue, they have green flecks turning my overall colour into a more sea green blue. My skin is not that pale, lightly tanned in fact, but I do admit to the freckles brushing my nose and cheekbones.

After one more glance, making sure I look decent, I head out. This is it, I'm committed to the crime and I'm 5 minutes away from being unable to undo the situation. The clock reads 6:30pm, and as I walk into the lobby once more, more phone rings. I look at the number, and wonder why Luke is calling, and not texting me.  
"Hello?" I ask curiously.  
"We will be there in 20 minutes so you better get your ass movin'."  
"Why did you need to call me to say that?" I huff.  
"Just making sure you're good. You want to do this right? I don't want this to be an obligation."  
"Trust me Cartoonz I want this to happen and no one's stopping me from doing it." I sigh exasperated.  
"Fine, I will see you soon buddy," he replies with a smile in his voice.  
"Will do."  
______________  
Walking into the small establishment, I seek out the person in charge of the music, in hope that they will be able to play it. After finding him (his name is Jeff), he says it's no problem, which pleases me greatly. Now, I'm sitting in a dark corner, watching the stage that has a runway attached to it for some reason. The flashing strobe lights and current performer singing "Bad Blood" by Taylor Swift I tune out, waiting for the only group that matters.

MiniLaddd's loud, obnoxious behaviour indicates that my demise has now entered the building. The nervous feeling swimming in my stomach only gets worse when I catch sight of Evan, wearing his signature jacket from GTA V. I see Cartoonz swivelling his head left and right, squinting at the bright lights in attempt to find me. To help him out, I move to the table beside me that has blue lights adjusted onto it. He's notices the movement, and catches my eye, giving me a quick, reassuring smile before following behind the rest of the group to a table located right at the end of the runway. Even if I'm so nervous I would be shaking in my boots, I find the setup perfect, and can't wait to start trolling the hell out of them.

After Nogla jokes about potatoes and Lui squeaks with his squeaker voice at a waitress who looks at him ridiculously, Marcel announces himself to be the first singer. Tyler picks "Hips Don't Lie" by Shakira, I have to stifle my laugh at his desperate attempts to shake his hips, while strangers giggle at his antics and the gang is in hysterics. Tears almost escape my eyes as he finally finishes his performance, and David (Nogla for those who don't know) steps up, leaving Mini to pick his poison. Knowing that Nogla sings on a regular basis, and is quite good at it, Craig goes the more sentimental route, picking "Somebody That I Used To Know" by Gotye. I sink into my chair and relax, letting David's smooth voice sooth my rattled nerves.

It ends as quickly as it started, and I signal to Jeff, catching his attention. He nods and gets ready with the music as I walk to the stage, Lui complaining that he wasn't singing until I finished. They don't so much as give me a second glance, which I expect, considering my face is covered and to them, I'm but a complete stranger. I smirk, knowing that the moment the song I'm going to sing, my theme song "Why So Delirious?" By SpacemanChaos ft. NoNo (good song so you should go check it out), starts to play they will have their curiosities piqued. I inhale slowly, trying to calm my nerves, and give Jeff the okay.

The familiar beat starts to play, and I ready myself for the first verse, while gauging my friends' reactions. It seems that all their attention is on me, some not suspecting a thing and laughing at the fact that the tune is playing. Others look confused; Vanoss is one of them, eyes glued to me, with an unreadable expression, Cartoonz simply shakes his head at my song choice.

I sing through the verses with ease, swaying lightly to the music, and letting the beat guide me. The chorus comes up, and I find myself slowly walking towards the runway, NoNo's part escapes my mouth like sweet honey, after all, she has a girly voice.  
"Why so delirious are you seriously so delirious yeah." I continue with the chorus.  
"H2O I'm so delirious  
Don't you know I'm so delirious  
Everywhere I go I'm so delirious  
What's up yo why so delirious." I strut down the runway reaching the end, but keeping my face hidden.  
"With my crew why so delirious  
Crazy and cruel why so delirious  
Everything I do I'm so delirious  
Look at you why so delirious?" I point at Evan, before backing away a bit to sing the melody.  
"Why so delirious are seriously so delirious yeah." I sway my hips slightly to match the tune before spinning around to walk back up the runway.

I spout more verses facing side to side as I walk. As the build up to the final part of the song where the chorus repeats for the last time, I turn around once again, facing the huddle of guys, complete with shocked expressions and amused looks. I repeat myself as I stand directly in front of the guys on the runway.  
"Why so delirious are you seriously so delirious yeah.  
H2O I'm so delirious  
Don't you know I'm so delirious  
Everywhere I go I'm so delirious  
What's up yo why so delirious.  
"With my crew why so delirious  
Crazy and cruel why so delirious  
Everything I do I'm so delirious  
Look at you why so delirious?" As I get ready to say the last line, I stoop low on the stage so I'm as close as possible to their table.  
"Why so delirious are you seriously so delirious yeah." Upon singing the last bit, I pull up my blue hoodie, giving the guys a full view of my features. I passed the awkwardness of it a while ago.

I smirk as I evaluate their reactions. Most look like fish out of water. I glance at Vanoss, and I feel nervous as I still can't tell what he's feeling. I also see that Nogla still doesn't get it. I can't hold it in anymore, and I let out my famous laugh, causing David's face to immediately light up in recognition. Mini speaks, or more like yells first.  
"Oh my god, it really is you!"  
______________  
Evan's POV  
I glance once more at Cartoonz as we head towards the karaoke centre he suggested. All day there has been something off about him, but no matter how much I attempt to figure it out, I get no where. I decide to let it go, seeing as we've reached our destination. My thoughts drift towards the masked man I have yet to meet in person, or see for that matter. My affections for him somehow turned romantic, and found myself conflicted. That's why last month, I broke up with my girlfriend. It's hilarious, to think, I've fallen for someone who hasn't even shown me their face. I snap out of it when I realize we are already seated at a table, uncomfortably close to the room's runway.

Marcel volunteers first, and Tyler wheezes a laugh as he picks a song. Soon Basically is shaking his hips and singing in a feminine voice, forcing me into hysterics. I thank Nogla for his performance, as he calms everyone down, and serenades us with his voice.

I almost mourn the song's ending, when I hear Lui squeaking a complaint about someone beating him to the punch. I glance curiously to find a guy mounting on the stage, wearing a baby blue hoodie. It reminds me of my delirious friend, and I'm once again drawn into my thoughts.

A familiar song pulls me out though, and I recognize it immediately to be H2O Delirious' theme song. Now what are the odds of someone picking that? A voice starts to rap the verses of the song, and I know I've heard it from somewhere. I look directly at the guy, and realize his hood is pulled up, giving me no access to his face. Suddenly he's walking down the runway with fluid movement and begins singing in a gentle tone to match the song. His voice is smooth as silk, and I find myself entranced in the stranger's pace.

He continues the chorus, strutting towards us and stopping at the end of the runway. With a closer view, I catch a glimpse of his mouth as it pulls into a sly grin, complete with plump pink lips, white teeth and dimples. He points at me while singing, leaving me overly confused until I figure it out. Delirious song, deliriously blue hoodie, and that damn cocky grin. That little bitch!

Delirious sways is hips before turning around and walking away. My face is flushed and I clench my now sweaty palms. He has a really good body, slightly shorter than mine probably. A lean figure that is almost feminine, yet I can see the hidden strength behind it. I'm falling even harder for him and yet again, I still haven't seen his face.

I glance at Cartoonz, who is secretly grinning at the antics of his best friend. So that's why he was acting strange, he purposefully brought us here so we could be trolled! I will definitely get revenge.

I notice the song ending when Jonathan walks back towards us, still moving his hips in a sinful way. I simply stare as he crouches down, the last line escaping his lips sweetly, while he pulls off his hood to show a slightly tanned face, blue eyes tinted with green, and tufts of dark brown hair sticking in odd directions from being under a hoodie. His eyes flit across the scene, catching mine before noticing the clueless Nogla behind me. A laugh tumbles from his lips before he can stop it, slightly deeper now that I hear it in person. My urges to touch the man I've always wanted are too much, and I sit up from my chair, lean forward, and grab his blue hoodie. He yelps in surprise as he tumbles off the stage and into my arms and I sigh, satisfied at how much he fits into my embrace.

"Jesus Evan, a warning before you pull me to my death." He mumbles in my chest, and I chuckle, leaning down to catch a whiff of his pine and soap mixed scent.  
"You didn't warn me about your face reveal." I whisper into his ear, and feel him shiver involuntarily. I might have to skip introductions. He squirms in my grasp, and looks up at me, neck and face flushed crimson.  
"It was supposed to be a surprise now release me!" His command is drowned out by the excited voices of our friends.  
"Finally, you man up!" Wildcat exclaims with a goofy grin, while drinking in his features. My grip weakens as Moo fondles and touches Jonathan's face.  
"Now we can all be satisfied knowing you're beautiful." He grins, and even though Moo is the nicest guy out there, I bristle as he touches Jon.

Unable to take it, I release my grip from Delirious, noticing he is only about an inch shorter than myself, before swiftly picking him up and slinging him over my shoulder, his weight as light as a feather. He squeaks in surprise, before struggling from my grasp.  
"V-Vanoss put me down!" He demands as I start heading for the door and pay for myself and Delirious.  
"Nah, I don't feel like it, and besides, I need to speak with you in private." I whisper the last part in his ear, and he shivers once again. I smirk in triumph before calling back to my group of dumbfounded friends that I will go on without them.

"At least tell me where you are taking me." Delirious whines over my shoulder as I hail a cab.  
"My hotel room and that's all I'm gonna say until with get there." I reply as a cab pulls up.  
____________  
I watch as he fidgets next to me on my bed, looking around nervously.  
"You don't need to act like you're in trouble, I was just being greedy and wanted you to myself this evening." I admit, and he glances at me, a small smile gracing his lips. I wonder what they taste like?  
"You know instead of making a scene you could've just asked." He states, and I smirk.  
"But that's my specialty." I reply, causing a beautiful chuckle from the other man.  
"Jeez, you'll be the death of me."

I snake my hands towards my unsuspecting victim before unleashing hell. Bouts of laughter and pleas escape him while he attempts to wiggle away from my tickling.  
"Oh no you don't." I say darkly as I pounce on Delirious, pinning him to the bed with my body.  
"Noooooo, please, PLEASE!" He shouts between fits, and I can't help but notice our situation. Jon notices too, as his face slowly flushes red. Unable to stop myself, I lean forward, our faces so close I can taste his breath on my tongue.  
"E-Evan, what are you-" I cut him off, pressing my lips onto his warm, soft ones. Jonathan tastes like vanilla and chocolate mixed together, a taste I could get used to. He hesitates, but soon succumbs, and I shut my eyes in bliss. His arms wrap around my neck, fingers embedding in my hair, and I lick at his lips, asking for permission. Like the evil thing he can be, he denies, until I lightly bite down and pull on his upper lip. He gasps slightly, and I take the chance to slip my tongue in, dancing and tasting with his own. The warm scent of pine engulfs me and I only regret pulling back to take in air, our lips wet with saliva and our breaths laboured. My lustful gaze meets with his own, before daring to speak.

"You don't know how long I've waited to do that." I say, still staring intently at the man beneath me. He stares back up, mirroring my gaze before replying,  
"I could say the same."  
_______________  
While distracting Jonathan with my tongue dragging along his neck in attempt to find his weakness, I sift through his pant pockets.  
"What on Earth are doing?" He questions between light pants. I look up at his cute, blushing face.  
"Payback." I simply say before I find what I'm looking for, and I grin evilly.  
"I really don't like that look your making while I'm beneath you in a mess." He states nervously.  
"Oh don't you worry, you'll get your punishment too, but first..." I trail off, Jon's phone in my hand. I get back to my love bites, making my way to his left collarbone when I hear his breath hitch. Found it. I dial Luke's number, being sure he'll answer, and put it on speaker. I turn to look at Delirious, who has figured out my plans and has a horrified expression on his face.  
"You wouldn't," he starts slowly when Luke answers with a greeting. Taking that as my cue, I bite down roughly on his secret spot, eliciting a gasp followed by the prettiest of noises. Moans and whimpers escape his plump lips as I lick away the pain before sucking down again, continuing the torture.  
"Oh my god are fucking kidding me you guys! Never call me again!" He shouts in displeasure before hanging up, and I chuckle against Jon's neck, satisfied.  
"I-I can't believe you did that ah~" he moans as I suck and lick his earlobe.  
"Oh, don't worry, your punishment will be way worse." I whisper seductively, blowing air in the shell of his ear, and he whimpers in anticipation.  
________________

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up longer than I thought but whatever because I worked hard to get it done so idc. Hope you enjoyed it~  
> ~misty-chaos


End file.
